Venomous Hazard
by DarkSamuraiX1999
Summary: Alternate end to Resident Evil 1, Crossover with the Venom symbiote. No flames please.


AN: _This was my very first attempt at a Symbiote crossover fic. Originally I had posted this on Deviantart. It's old and I decided this would go in just cause. This isn't in the same style as the recent symbiote fic I wrote. This is something I did way back when. _

_Resident Evil or Biohazard, and all of it's characters and creatures belong to CAPCOM. The symbiote belongs to MARVEL COMICS._

Venomous Hazard

"Jill get the hell out of here!" Chris screamed as he turned around and aimed his M9 at Tyrant.

BAM! BAM! BAM! CLICK!

Chris fired multiple times his gun clicked empty. Before Jill could do anything Tyrant swiped his claws at Chris. Blood splattered on the walls as Chris's lifeless remains hit the ground.

"Chris!!" Jill screamed out her teammate's name in horror and shock.

"No…everyone's dead now. Joseph, Kenneth, Richard, Enrico, Barry, Rebecca…and now Chris…Damn you Wesker for bringing everyone to this hell-hole…Damn you Brad for not coming back. I'm the only one left…" Jill thought to herself as Tyrant turned around.

"I can't let it end like this! Not after the sacrifices everyone made. I have to get out of here and make those Umbrella bastards burn for this!" Jill said out loud with a renewed determination.

"I got less than 5 minutes; I have to get out of this laboratory fast." Jill thought as she ran for the door leading out of the lab.

Tyrant was in front of her before she knew it. The massive behemoth swung its claws at Jill. She barely dodged the claws however Jill ended up getting hit by Tyrants other arm. Although its other arm didn't have claws, there was a considerable amount of inhuman strength behind the attack. Jill could feel her ribs crack from the attack. The female STARS member was thrown through the air. Her body collided with one of the many large glass cultivation tanks that filled the lab. Jill felt her already cracked bones, break from the impact.

There wasn't enough force to break the tank; however the chamber showed small cracks in the glass. Jill was in too much pain to realize that inside the chamber wasn't one of the many B.O.W specimens, but some kind of black liquid. As Jill lay on the ground in pain, Tyrant slowly made his way towards Jill.

"Dammit!" Jill yelled as she struggled to reach for her M9.

"I can't die here dammit! I have to live to avenge everyone!" Jill yelled out, still in pain.

Unknown to Jill the black liquid in the chamber started moving around in its prison. It was as if it was reacting to Jill's situation. The creature of sorts, slammed against its prison. Nothing happened but it continued to slam against its prison. The small cracks on the chamber started to widen.

CRACK!!

The chamber broke apart; the cultivation water in the chamber came spilling out. Jill was drenched in the strange water. Before getting a chance to react, Jill found herself covered in a black mass, this strange black liquid started to wrap around her body.

"What the hell is this?!" Jill screamed out while her uniform was somehow being removed from her person.

"_Do not be afraid, we won't hurt you."_

A disembodied voice said to Jill.

"Who are you?! Where are you?!" Jill screamed out to this unknown voice.

"_We do not have a name. And we are closer than you know." _

"Y-you're t-this thing on me?! What are you?!" Jill screamed at the black ooze that was now covering her entire body.

"_If you must know, we are a living organism. And before you ask we are not one of Umbrella's monstrosities. We are foreign to this planet and are known as a symbiote. We are a creature that requires a host to live. In exchange for living we can make the host, you, more powerful than you can imagine. We can help you avenge everyone and get back at Umbrella. We have hatred for the corporation as well; they captured us, tortured us trying to see how we could be killed. They tried to see if we could become one of their wretched experiments, but we resisted. We can benefit so much from joining together." _

"What am I going to do…I don't have any other choice. If the Tyrant doesn't kill me this hell-hole blowing up will." Jill thought to herself.

"Alright you have a deal."

With Jill accepting the offer, symbiote sped up the process. The symbiote wrapped around Jill's body. Her legs, hips, and thighs were covered up. Jill felt a strange sensation as the creature formed to her body. The pain from her bones breaking were gone now, not only was the pain gone but she felt good. Involuntarily Jill moaned as the symbiote started to form around her chest. It seemed like Jill's entire body was being stimulated, her body covered in a pleasurable feeling. But it wasn't just her body that was feeling different; mentally she felt something change in her.

It was as if all of her previous fears and doubts were gone now. The symbiote now covered Jill's entire body. The creature began to enter Jill's body through various entry points' eyes, ears, mouth, nose, crotch, buttocks.

While this was all happening the Tyrant was now standing directly in front of Jill. The creature not being able to understand or care what was happening before him thrust his claws forward.

With speed greater than what the Tyrant exerted earlier. Jill caught the claws of Tyrant with ease. Tyrant tried to pull back but Jill held it in place. The symbiote had finished forming around Jill's body.

No longer wearing her STARS uniform, Jill now had on a skin-tight black suit that clung to her body like a second skin. Instead of the fingerless gloves that she wore with her uniform, Jill's hands were now covered with razor sharp claws and on top of her hands were white squares. Her feet were encased in some kind of boot like outfit. On her chest was a large white spider symbol and her entire head was covered in a nearly featureless mask that had white tear drops where the eyes were.

SNAP!!!

Not fully realizing it Jill snapped off one of Tyrant's claws with minimal effort. The Bio-weapon backed away screaming in pain, Jill carelessly tossed the broken piece of bone aside.

"Ahhhhraggghhh!!!" Tyrant screamed in rage as he charged in once more attempting to kill Jill.

Jill easily dodged Tyrants attacks; leaping into the air Jill punched the Bio-weapon in the jaw. With more than five times the strength Tyrant possessed, Jill's attack shattered the already disfigured jaw of the monster; the force of the hit sent him flying back.

Almost on reflex not knowing what she was doing exactly, Jill extended her arms forward shooting out lines of webbing from the white squares. The substance stuck to Tyrant like cement as he was violently yanked back. Jill then proceeded to swing the Tyrant around like a wrecking ball. Tyrant was being smashed into everything in the lab. All the monitors, computers, cultivation tanks, everything was being smashed by the Bio-weapon turned wrecking ball.

BOOM!!

With one final swing Jill smashed Tyrant into the wall. A loud defining boom was made from the impact. The creature's body was practically half way through the wall, if there was another room or space on the other side Tyrant would have went all the way through. Jill walked up to the dieing Tyrant as it struggled to try and get on his feet.

"_This poor excuse of an organism must be put down."_

The symbiote said to Jill.

Jill suddenly smiled maliciously underneath her mask. Suddenly the mask opened to reveal a mouth that was full of razor-sharp teeth. The mask now had a murderous grin on it. "We should put it out of its misery." Jill said in agreement to the symbiote.

Jill grabbed Tyrant by its head with one hand. The claws of her outfit were tearing into Tyrants flesh. Jill then slammed the head into the ground, causing another loud boom and cracking the concrete floor. There was a sickening crack sound coming from Tyrant's skull. The back of his head was practically caved in. Jill stared at the dieing monster; it still had signs of life in it. Her grin widened even more as she raised her foot and brought it down on Tyrant.

In another sickening sound of crushing, Tyrants head was splattered all over the ground. The creature that had killed Chris, Barry, Rebecca, and Wesker, was now dead. Its disfigured body was now even more unrecognizable.

"**Warning, you have one minute and thirty seconds until facility self-destruct." **

The sound of the automated voice boomed over the speakers. Almost as if the suit was moving on its own Jill took off, going through a corridor leading to the elevator that had brought Jill and the others down, she quickly tore open the elevator door. Not even waiting for the elevator to come down the symbiote had Jill crawl up the walls.

Not taking the time to notice that she was sticking to the walls, Jill jumped up and stuck to the bottom of the elevator cart blocking her way, she quickly tore through the bottom. Back on the upper floor of the facility Jill started running through the halls with incredible speed. There were still zombies and other Bio-weapons still inside the facility. They attempted to attack Jill but she was too fast for them. And the few that actually got in Jill's way were plowed through or violently thrown into a wall with phenomenal strength.

Jill made her way back to the elevator that connected the mansion with the underground facility; Jill tore through the roof the elevator and shot a web up taking her back up to the surface. Rather than run back into the mansion, Jill leaped an incredible distance over one of the surrounding walls. As soon as she hit the ground Jill broke out into a dead run. With inhuman speed and unlimited stamina Jill was now a distance away from the mansion with 30 seconds to spare. Jill stopped and turned around to look at the mansion. The mask receded to show Jill's whole face.

"Did I just do all of that?" Jill asked not really believing that she just killed a monster with her bare hands and made her way out of a mansion about to explode with time to spare.

"_No we did it, this is just a fraction of the strength we have." _

Somewhere in the mansion a digital timer counted down to zero.

BOOOM!!

The entire mansion blew up; everything around the mansion in a certain radius was covered in a massive inferno.

"So now what?" Jill hesitantly asked.

"_We have our revenge on Umbrella. That is what we want, correct?" _

"Yes you're right…no…we're right. Umbrella is in for one hell of a surprise." Jill said as she had an evil grin on her face.

"But what will we do about our attire. This will attract attention." Jill said out loud to her symbiotic partner.

"_Simple just imagine something to wear." _

Jill thought for a moment. Her black outfit melted and reformed. To her surprise she was wearing her STARS uniform.

"I like this a lot." Jill said with a smile.

"_Of course we would like it, now let's head back to Raccoon City. There will be much hell to pay." _

Jill started to make her way back to Raccoon City, leaving behind a massive inferno. Jill survived a nightmare, Umbrella's nightmare. Now Umbrella would soon have to deal they're own nightmare.

The End?

AN:_ There you everyone, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. I don't really know if I'll make a series out of this, depends I guess._


End file.
